There was magic when I was a girl - spanish
by Yuichiro
Summary: Una noche, Star comparte con su hija una pequeña parte de su pasado.


\- Había magia cuando yo era una niña- una mujer rubia comienza a contar, viendo a los ojos de su hija- podías usarla para viajar entre dimensiones, volar por el cielo parada en nubes voladoras, y ser cualquier cosa que quisieras…

\- Wow…- la pequeña niña, con cabello rubio y ojos chocolate, se mantiene viéndole atenta, escuchando con atención y con una sonrisa brillando en su rostro- ¿Qué paso?

\- Tú mami, tuvo que tomar una decisión- confiesa- tuve que elegir si podría vivir en un mundo donde la magia podía ser una de las cosas más hermosas… o la peor pesadilla de todos.

Star aún recuerda esos tiempos, la era de la magia, la era donde las reinas de Mewni tomaron todo de los monstruos y los trataban como… basura, solo porque sí. Solo porque podían hacerlo, porque eran diferentes…

**Y eso había estado mal.**

\- ¿Mami?

\- Perdona querida- dice la mayor, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos y lanzándola en el aire, haciéndola reír, antes de atraparla- mami solo se distrajo un momento.

\- Papi hace eso mucho.

\- Lo sé, eso me gusta de él- le asegura, poniendo a la pequeña en la cama- ahora es tiempo de que mi princesita se valla a dormir.

\- Aw… ¿De veras?

\- Amanda- la rubia mayor habla, y la más pequeña solo suspira.

\- Ok…- la pequeña acepta, y su madre la cubre con las sabanas, besando su frente- papi no va venir?

\- Sabes que él está ocupado- le dice Star, antes de moverse, y revelar a un delgado Marco recostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación- no que eso le haya importado nunca.

Star miró a su marido –dios eso sonaba _bien_– acercase hasta el borde de la cama y luego agacharse para besar las mejillas de su hija. Marco había crecido para parecerse a su contraparte de la "Never Zone" solo que no era tan musculoso, ahora tenía una figura mucho más delgada que ella podía disfrutar, lo suficientemente ancha para apenas rodearlo por completo con sus brazos y lo bastante delgada para poder acurrucarse con él en las noches.

**Él es simplemente perfecto para ella.**

\- Hola mija- saluda a su pequeña, su sonrisa calmada y… _hermosa_\- ¿Cómo estuvo la hora de cuentos con mami?

\- Estuvo tan genial- la pequeña dijo- ella me hablo de como solía haber magia y de cómo eran las cosas cuando ustedes eran pequeños.

\- ¿En verdad?- preguntó él, su sonrisa aún en su rostro y sus ojos brillando con fascinación antes el entusiasmo de su hija, además de una linda, _muy linda _admiración.

\- Síp, es una pena que la magia ya no este.

Star suspiro un poco, porque ella _extrañaba _la magia. Los primeros años fueron… rudos para ella, no ser capaz de hacer las cosas que solía hacer, tener que seguir adelante sin sus ventajas, sin el mundo que solía conocer, sin Glossaryrk.

**Fue difícil**

Y algunas veces se arrepiente, bueno, se _arrepentía_. Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, ella no estaría ahí, con amoroso –e increíblemente sexy, por favor– esposo, y maravillosa hija. Porque Marco había estado ahí todo el tiempo, cada día, él se mantuvo con ella, ellos habían peleado, discutido, y por supuesto tuvieron tiempos difíciles, pero cada vez, ella se quedó, _él se quedó,_ jamás rindiéndose con ella.

\- Si, es una pena- él habló, regresando a Star al presente, capturando su atención- ¿Pero sabes? No toda la magia desapareció.

\- ¿No?- Amanda pregunto, su pequeña cabeza girándose para ver a su padre, Marco dejo escapar una risita.

\- No- él le asegura, empujándola de regresó a su posición acostada en la cama- aún hay magia ahí afuera.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En todos lados- él dijo- en cielo, en la calle- Marco se acercó un poco más a su pequeña, susurrando- incluso aquí.

\- ¿Aquí…?- Amanda repitió, igual en susurros.

\- Yeah- el hombre miró a su esposa, y su sonrisa se volvió más amorosa, cálida- tu mami aún trae mi magia a mi vida cada día, justo como la primera vez.

\- Wow…

Star solo sonríe, mucho más que antes, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido. Marco puede ser tan dulce, y ella sabía, y bueno, aun sabe, que él de verdad se siente así, porque la ama, y ella lo ama a él, con todo su corazón.

**Porque él trae magia su vida igual.**

\- Tu madre llamo- Marco le dice una vez que han dejado a Amanda durmiendo- dice que quiere tener una cena familiar, con todos.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Sí… incluso Mariposa y Meteora están viniendo esta vez- él le dice y ella sonríe, antes de abrazarlo- ¿Star…?

\- Estoy feliz de que destruí la magia- ella dice, y siente sus brazos rodeándola.

\- Yo también- él responde- pero realmente no importa… porque con o sin magia…

\- Nosotros estaremos juntos- ella termina, antes de separarse para besarlo, y entonces sonríe de nuevo- ahora tenemos un pequeño tiempo para nosotros…

\- Me gusta a donde está yendo esto…

Y mientras ella deja que la bese, de nuevo, y de nuevo, ella piensa que _en verdad_ no le importa no tener magia, ni un poco, porque si, había magia cuando ella era una niña, pero ahora ella tiene otro tipo de magia.

**Y le gusta mucho más.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bueno, esto ha salido luego de una maratón con la serie de Star y la trilogía de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", literalmente termine la tercera película de la trilogía (luego de ver películas y series, gracias) y sentí que esta frase igual quedaba perfecta para Star en sus años de adulta, y pues aquí estoy._**

**_No se preocupen por "No more Fairy Tales Little princess" esa hisoria sigue en pie, es solo que estoy experimento como continuarla ya que no quiero enfrascarme en explicaciones súper complejas de cómo funciona la guerra y alargar la historia más de lo necesario (estoy en proceso de edición así que paciencia) pero les puedo decir que tengo listo el final, y que solo me falta llenar lagunas, gracias por su apoyo con esa historia._**

**_De igual modo estaba pensando en hacer una extensión a mi fic de "Blind Star" antes de que el fandom muera ¿Qué opinan?_**

**_De cualquier modo, también acepto sugerencias de que otras series les guastaría leer fics hechos por mi (aun si suena pretencioso, lo sé, pero meh) ahora que Star terminó, acepto sugerencias._**

**_Es todo por ahora, solo me queda decir que se pasen por el fic de SugarQueen "Star vs. The forces of insecurity" esa historia sigue siendo tan cool, sigo esperando actualización._**

**_Yuichiro fuera Paz~ :3_**


End file.
